


Reassurance

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"No, seriously, what's wrong? Why are you being all calm and emotionless all of a sudden?" Cas finally looked across at Dean in order to give him the look that said Cas thought he was being quite spectacularly dense.</i></p><p>A Dean/Castiel Kith and Kin interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Dean shut the bedroom door carefully behind him and watched, bemused, as Cas pointedly ignore his entrance and continued to remove and carefully fold his clothes, getting ready for bed.

"Cas?" Dean said slightly hesitantly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." He didn't look up at Dean, just continued his careful folding of clothes. Dean frowned when he noticed Cas was even folding the ones that he was about to put in the laundry.

"No, seriously, what's wrong? Why are you being all calm and emotionless all of a sudden?" Cas finally looked across at Dean in order to give him the look that said Cas thought he was being quite spectacularly dense. Then Cas glanced pointedly downwards, as if he could see through the floor to where Lisa had been installed on the downstairs sofa for the night.

"Lisa? Lisa being here has got you freaked out?" Dean tried to fit that into his observations of Cas' weirdness as the answer. It didn't quite fit but he tried. "We're going to get Ben back, you know. Before they can try any of the blood magic on me. You saw how pissy it's got Gabriel, he's going to kick their Demon asses. You don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not." Cas rolled his eyes and sighed, Dean briefly pondered how much of a bad influence him and Sam and Gabriel had been on Cas over the years. "She is the mother of your first born, it is perfectly plausible that you might have stayed with her and not me. I think I'm allowed to 'freak out'" The air quotes were audible, Cas didn't even need to make the hand gestures, "about having her in our home."

Dean stared at him.

"Okay, first? It is not 'perfectly plausible'" Dean did make the air quotes with his fingers, "that I could have stayed with her. Yeah, I liked her but I would have been bored and itching to be gone within six months at the outside. You'd know that if you'd quit worrying long enough to think about it. And secondly," Dean stepped in front of Cas and tugged the half folded shirt from his hands, appreciating the view of Cas' naked chest that the move left him with, "You so don't have to be paranoid about not measuring up against her." He cut his gaze away from Cas' earnest one. "I love you, I know I don't say very often but I do." He glanced back up and smiled at the happiness now shining from Cas' eyes. "So, you're not freaking out anym-mmph!" He was cut off by Cas grabbing him and kissing him, hard.

Dean kissed back enthusiastically as Cas pulled at his clothes, trying to even out their nakedness. That was an intention Dean could get behind so he pulled away long enough to yank his t-shirt off and then let Cas push him down on the bed and strip him of the rest of his clothes.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth as his wrists were pulled above his head and pinned there one-handed with Angelic strength. Cas' other hand trailed down Dean's side, nails lightly scratching into his skin. Dean squirmed under the touch, gasping as the movement rubbed his erection against Cas' own.

Dean swore into Cas' mouth as the wandering hand wrapped around his cock and pulled. Then swore louder as Cas left nibbling kisses along his jaw line and bit down on his ear lobe.

"Fuck, Cas, yes." He bucked against Cas' hands. Cas kept his rhythm steady and tortuously slow as he jacked Dean's cock but his kisses shifted again. He mouthed down Dean's neck and made a pleased sound against Dean's skin when Dean tipped his head back to give him better access.

Cas bit down at the juncture between Dean's neck and shoulder and Dean groaned and pressed up into his teeth. When Cas started sucking at his skin Dean realised what he was doing; _Cas was marking him._ Marking him so that Lisa could see who Dean belonged to.

Dean jerked and came over Cas' hand, hissing his name.

When Dean came back to himself Cas was smiling down at him smugly satisfied and Dean wasn't about to let him get away with that. He yanked his wrists out of Cas' loosened grasp and flipped them over.

Fighting his own pleasure slack limbs he kissed his way down Cas' body. Dean bit down gently on Cas' hipbone, then harder, sucking a mark into Angelic skin that would never stay, just to make Cas say his name in that severe, pleading voice. Only when he was satisfied that turnabout was fair play did he take Cas' cock into his mouth.

Dear used every trick he knew to get Cas loud and swearing, and that was quite a feat considering it was Cas, the first time Dean had managed it he'd been smug for days. Dean kept him as close to the edge as he could for as long as he could, if Cas was going to get all possessive about him Dean was going to remind him just what an awesome bastard he was getting possessive of.

"Dean." Cas' fingers curled sharply in his hair and tugged. Cas was getting desperate, good. Dean kept on the edge a little longer, just on general principle, and then did that thing with his tongue that always worked.

Cas came in his mouth and Dean swallowed it down, satisfied. Then he crawled up Cas' body and offered his Angel a smug look of his own. Cas was his, just as much as he was Cas', possessive Angels should remember that.

A quirk of a smile showed through Cas' dishevelled exhaustion and Dean was pulled down into the circle of Cas' arms. He let himself stay there, head pillowed on Cas' shoulder and didn't even comment when he felt Cas trailing fingertips over the mark he'd left on Dean's neck.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas murmured. Dean smiled and let himself drift into sleep.


End file.
